


Victory

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

To Hogwarts they were a unit, indivisible On the pitch they were a team of their own, human Bludgers for Gryffindor. Few had tried to tell them apart and even fewer were successful. Oliver, though, knew very well which twin was George and which was not, who had the kinder eyes and timely words of comfort.

Oliver planned a surprise attack, slipping in the shop quietly and watching George finish a sale. When he saw Oliver standing by the door, he dashed 'round the counter, capturing him in a fond embrace, his words soft in Oliver's ear, "About bloody time".


End file.
